Lamaran
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: "Aku … merasa … ingin pingsan." Sasuke nyaris tergelak melihat ekspresi sakura yang kini berubah lucu. / For *#EventUpdateSerentak—FNI*


**Lamaran**

 **By** **Yanti** **Sakura** **Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **[SasuSaku for *#EventUpdateSerentak—FNI*]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Pagi hari…

Hidup sebagai manusia normal tak mungkin lepas dari kata rutinitas, siapapun dia selama masih bernapas bukan.

Rutinitas setiap orang memang berbeda, tapi apapun itu, yang namanya rutinitas, tetaplah rutinitas. Kegiatan yang sama terulang dan terulang lagi.

Sama seperti rutinitas sebelumnya, seorang pria muda berjalan meninggalkan mobil mewah khas seorang eksekutif muda. Langkah tenang dengan, dada bidang dan postur tinggi makin menyempurnakan penampilan pria muda ini.

Dia di kenal dengan nama Sasuke. Pemuda dengan segudang prestasi, cerdas dan tentunya masih _single_. Terkadang banyak rekan kerjanya sering mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Meski begitu, ia sebentar lagi akan promo menjadi kepala bagian, tapi bukan berarti ia angkuh, ia tetap menjalin komunikasi dengan yang lain. Tapi batas yang wajar, atau lebih tepatnya sangat terbatas.

Ini dia lakukan dengan tujuan menjaga wibawa.

Sasuke tetaplah seorang pria normal. Memiliki rasa tertarik pada lawan jenis. Ia memang berprinsip tak ingin sembarangan memiliki hubungan yang di sebut pacaran. Baginya itu adalah hal konyol. Bukan berarti pula, ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ia hanya berhati-hati. Ia lebih memilih mengamati dan mencari tahu seseorang yang ia sukai.

Dan benarkah ia menyukai seseorang?

Tepat sekali.

Selama ia bekerja, ia telah mengenal Sakura. terkadang ia merenung, semua mungkin akan begitu sempurna jika ia memang memiliki pasangan hidup, bukanlah pasangan semu yang di sebut pacar. Tapi kekasih sepanjang hidup.

Dari tadi, tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke malah semakin _intens_ menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang di hadapinya.

Sasuke yang memang telah terpaut, mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan pada bilik seorang gadis cantik. Sasuke melangkah melewati beberapa bilik karyawan lain. Oh ya, ruang karyawana ini memang di buat sekat atau bilik.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari seeorang gadis cantik. Berusia sedikit lebih muda darinya, mungkin. Rambut mencolok merah muda cerah, postur tubuh yang tergolong kecil. Namun, sangat proporsional dengan bentuk dan ukuran tubuhnya. Ukuran yang paling vital dan pertama kali terkena pengamatan oleh kaum adam — payudara — tergolong kecil, tapi, justeru malah cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggeleng keras, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya, untuk apa juga ia seakan ingin mengexspose seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu. Kalau suka ya suka saja, untuk apa mempermasalahkan 'ukuran'-nya itu. Toh dia cantik dan menawan semua pria.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan. Mengingat posisinya, ia memang jarang memiliki waktu bahkan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk bisa mendekati salah satu karyawan primadona itu.

"Mereka bilang, kau janda?" tanyanya, dengan tarikan salah satu sudut bibir, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah senyum sinis. Entah apa tujuan sasuke berbuat demikian. Atau karena ia adalah kepala bagian, yang harus menjaga wibawa di depan bawahannya. Dan menurutnya, seorang yang di hormati seperti dia, lalu mendekati bawahan tanpa ada hubungan dengan pekerjaan, baginya telah meruntuhkan _pride_ yang ia miliki.

Maka dalih yang ia miliki untuk tetap menjaga wibawa, adalah bertanya tak penting tapi di iringi dengan senyum sinis.

Sakura yang tengah sibuk menoleh cepat, di raut wajahnya terpampang jelas, adanya rasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Kata siapa?" Pertanyaan yang jelas menyimpan sebuah bom yang siap meledak, namun tertahan itu.

"Kata teman-teman," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Merah padam wajah Sakura

"Lantas? Apakah karena aku janda, aku tidak berhak mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan mungkin kedudukan terhormat," jawab gadis itu ketus. Bahkan kalau saja is tidak menahan diri, mungkin ia sudah mencakar wajah yang membuat para kaum hawa itu sulit untuk beralih.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyanggah ucapan Sakura. kembali Sakura dengan tatapan berapi menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah mereka … teman-temanmu, yang suka bergunjing … menganggapku, lebih pantas merayu Pak Kepala atau salah satu Direksi untuk di jadikan simpanan? Atau mungkin aku lebih pantas menjadi pelacur, begitu?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia memang kurang tahu cara mendekati seorang gadis. Karena itu, ia melakukan basa basi yang salah dan sama sekali tidak pantas. Mungkin memang ia harus belajar tata krama melalui orang atau mungkin sekalian membacanya dari buku.

"Jangan sewot dulu," jawab Sasuke, agak gelagapan tapi segera ia tutupi.

"Karena itu jagalah mulutmu!"

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu. Sering aku bermimpi melihat kau menyambutku di depan pintu. Menghidangkan makan siang untuk kita santap bersama. Kemudian menungguku di ranjang." Seringai Sasuke akhirnya mencuat, begitu saja. Ada rasa ia memenangkan pergolakan perasaan ini.

"Hei!" Mata Sakura melotot. Sebenarnya apa tujuan pemuda ini. Menyampaikan perasaan yang jauh dari kata romantis, seperti yang di harapkan oleh kebanyakan wanita sepertinya, meski bukan tergolong gadis remaja lagi, tapi toh ia juga butuh rasa romantis.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Sakura. kau pikir aku tak tahu arti sinar matamu ketika kita beradu pandang. Kau pikir aku tak tahu ketika kau melirik ku diam-diam. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menangkap tatapan dan gejolak rasa cemburumu, ketika aku mendekati dan mengobrol dengan wanita lain?"

"Astaga!" Tangan Sakura terangkat siap melayang ke arah Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke yang ia anggap sungguh keterlaluan dan mungkin memalukan itu, harus segera di bungkam.

Tapi sebelum tangan itu melayang, Sasuke segera menangkap tangan Sakura, sehingga tangan itu tertahan. Mata Sakura terkesiap begitu beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Ia memang tak memungkiri jika pemuda itu telah menawan hatinya. Jantungnya seakan berdegup seketika saat itu juga.

Adapun gerakan yang hendak menampar itu, hanyalah sebuah refleks akibat ucapan Sasuke, selain itu, ada rasa malu melingkupi hatinya, rahasianya sebagai pengagum rahasia ternyata sudah ketahuan, dan tidak hanya itu, Sasuke malah seakan mengumumkan di kantor. Hal inilah yang makin memalukan bagi Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke makin mendekat.

"Kau pikir, aku kerbau dungu yang tidak mengerti bahwa kau diam-diam telah mencintaiku."

Tangan Sasuke makin erat mencengkram tangan Sakura. tidak hanya itu, Sasuke menarik tubuh sakura merapat ketubuhnya. Sakura berusaha memberontak dan hendak berteriak memaki, karena Sasuke di anggap kurang ajar. Namun, makian yang hendak ia lontarkan terhenti tatkala bibir Sasuke menempel di bibir Sakura. Perlawanan gadis itu terhenti seketika, berganti dengan erangan di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau … kau … hanya ingin mempermainanku, Sasuke," Suara Sakura terbata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke barusan. Ia merasa bermimpi mendapatkan kecupan dari seorang pria yang memang diam-diam ia sukai ini.

"Lebih dari itu …, " bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. "…bahkan aku ingin memperistri dirimu."

Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura makin merona. Pernyataan cinta yang hebat sekaligus lamaran. Mulut Sakura semakin terkunci.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke di kendurkan, ia segera menurunkan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. sementara tangan lainnya yang tadi memeluk pinggang Sakura, bergerak mengangkat dagu Sakura. menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan, bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku minta maaf atas basa-basiku yang telah menyinggungmu," imbuh Sasuke kembali.

Sakura merasa semakin keluh. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan tak bisa lagi bertindak, seluruh persendiannya telah terkunci dan kaku untuk bergerak atau melakukan penolakan ketika kembali wajah Sasuke mendekat.

Pasrah di bawah keindahan yang di sajikan Sasuke, hanya itulah yang bisa di lakukan Sakura. serasa turut menikmati, Sakura malah memejamkan matanya ketika perlahan, merasai syahdunya kecupan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit menjauh.

"Bagaimana?" Kali ini nadanya yang biasa datar ketika berkomunikasi dengan yang lain, kini berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

"Aku … merasa … ingin pingsan."

Sasuke nyaris tergelak melihat ekspresi sakura yang kini berubah lucu.

Tapi, jangan lupakan, dimana mereka sekarang, tanpa sadar atau memang sengaja. Adegan mereka tak luput dari karyawan lain.

Kalau saja itu bukan Sasuke, sudah pasti adegan itu akan di soraki ramai-ramai. Tak peduli dengan aturan tata tertib yang di berlakukan.

Untungnya, yang terlibat dalam adegan itu adalah Sasuke. Orang yang posisinya melebihi mereka, dan tentunya di segani.

Sayangnya, bukan berarti semua bungkam.

"Kukira kau seorang gay, Sasuke. Tapi ternyata … " Suara seseorang tak berlanjut dengan kata-kata, melainkan tawa keras.

Sasuke tanpa menoleh pun sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara ember itu. Tentu saja dialah Naruto.

Tak menunggu lama, berkat ulah Naruto, suara gemuruh memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Sakura semakin merona bercampur antara jengah dan bahagia oleh lamaran Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, hanya bisa menarik sudut bibir. Di saat seperti sekarang, menggunakan posisi dan wibawanya sudah luntur seketika.

Berikutnya karena ia sudah mantap memilih Sakura, itulah yang kini ia pikirkan kelanjutannya.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Okay maaf kalo ancur hehe salam hangat **FNI**.😘😘


End file.
